El sello del alma
by Crimela
Summary: En medio de la mayor crisis ninja, Sakura Haruno cuando creía haberlo perdido todo encontrará una razón para continuar. NejiSakuSpiritual. Los pájaros llevan el alma al cielo, pero el alma de Neji no alcanzó a terminar el viaje.
1. I

Hola.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**.**

**..**

Es un regalo para **Mar Angys Dreams** por su cumpleaños. Nos conocimos gracias al Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, y este fic-regalo es parte de las actividades que allí se hacen.

Mar, quiero que sepas que esta idea (y otras) han estado rondándome mucho por la cabeza, solo que no me había sentido lista para darte algo con la calidad que creo merece un regalo para ti. Espero que te guste, pero cualquier cosa: la intención es lo que cuenta, y lo escribo con mucho cariño. Gracias infinitas por escucharme y por toda la ayuda.

Mar pidió un fic NejiSaku donde Neji le robara un beso a Sakura y, aunque cueste creerlo, en esta historia Neji le robara uno o más besos a Sakura.

* * *

Los géneros son Sobrenatural, Fantasía, Espiritual, Angustia.

Está situada tiempo después de la derrota de Kaguya.

Muchos personajes están muertos, y muchos otros nunca nacieron.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**I**

**.**

**.**

Huyó de los rayos del sol y buscó refugio entre las columnas grises del santuario, los pilares absorbieron su sombra. Escuchó el trotar de un caballo y supo que no podía retrasar por más tiempo su marcha.

Por encima del hombro, observó la entrada del santuario por última vez, escondió su cabello en la capucha y siguió un camino ruinoso que terminaba en un riachuelo que se comió el resto del sendero.

El caballo llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, por lo que debió esconderse entre las rocas del río. Su temor se cumplió: el caballo tenía jinete.

Oyó al jinete desmontar, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración y sus zapatos se hundían en el lodo. El caballo se acercó e inclinó la cabeza para beber, pero no advirtió su presencia. Gracias a su capacidad auditiva, pudo imaginarse cómo el jinete se abría la bragueta y orinaba, sin embargo, el ruido de medallitas chocando entre sí al sacudir la ropa le preocupó. Debía ser un soldado.

Al poco tiempo, el trote volvió a resonar sobre la grama; ella salió de su escondite y corrió hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

**.o.o.O.**

Caminaba sigilosa en el bosque, con muchísima cautela: no quería ser descubierta. Más adelante un par de antorchas iluminaban la entrada al campamento. Sin embargo, no tendría tanta suerte para llegar sin ser vista.

—Sakura—le dijo una voz. Ella se detuvo y se dio vuelta lentamente—. Te dije que no salieras, es peligroso.

—Lo siento, Kakashi—se disculpó ella, hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Solo esperaba encontrar algo.

—Sabes que no hay nada, Sakura, no queda nada—Ella lo miró entristecida. Ella no podía aceptar que el chakra desapareciera por completo—. Regresa al campamento—agregó, con brusquedad.

Ella asintió débilmente. Un zorzal que alzaba el vuelo captó su atención y no pudo evitar la sensación en su pecho de que uno de los suyos había muerto.

Después de todo, eso contaba la leyenda sobre el Mundo de los Muertos que había encontrado en el Santuario que visitó ese día.

La leyenda decía que eran los pájaros quienes llevaban las almas al Mundo de los Muertos. Y tantos de sus amigos estaban muertos que le regocijaba saber que había un mundo de paz para ellos, como prometía la leyenda.

**.O.o.O.**

Tenten regresó esa noche acompañada de un caballo, sin jinete. Explicó que lo había encontrado vagando en el camino con el jinete muerto en el lomo. Sakura se acercó y lo reconoció: era el mismo animal que había visto temprano, cuando ella se escondía en el río del santuario.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y reunió un equipo, encabezado por Gai para que revisaran el cadáver que Tenten había escondido. También ordenó que el campamento se movilizara.

—Es muy tarde, Kakashi. Muchos ya duermen—trató de hacerlo cambiar de opinión Shizune.

—El jinete debe ser un vigía. Si no aparece, lo buscarán y vendrán más. Debemos irnos.

Sakura se acercó al caballo y lo acarició. Al ver que había hecho buenas migas con el animal, Kakashi le pidió que se hiciera cargo, mientras le encontraban utilidad. Muchas veces la utilidad de un caballo era servir de alimento, pero Sakura decidió encontrarle trabajo.

Lo guio hasta la tienda de Hinata, que terminaba de empacar, según las nuevas órdenes. Ayudó a Hinata a montar al animal para que su avance fuera más rápido y le tendió las riendas, pero su amiga no quiso aceptarlas.

Hanabi tomó uno de los farros que habían empacado y lo guindó en el arriero del caballo. Le quitó a Sakura las riendas y arreó al animal, para unirse a la comitiva que se empezaba a mover.

—No olvides el bastón, Sakura—dijo, elevando un poco la voz.

Sakura asintió, tomó el bastón y la antorcha, y se unió al grupo comandado por Kakashi y Shizune que avanzaba cauteloso por el bosque, dejando atrás al campamento que tuvieron apenas por unas semanas.

—Deberíamos quedarnos en un pueblo—murmuró Hanabi—. No podemos seguir huyendo.

—Levantaríamos sospechas si nos acercamos a un pueblo. Somos demasiados—apuntó Sakura.

—Deberíamos separarnos, entonces.

—Hanabi, no digas eso—la reprendió Hinata—. Solo sobreviviremos si estamos unidos.

—Unidos en un pueblo, hermana. Esta vida en el bosque no es para ti—murmuró, preocupada.

Hinata apretó los labios, severa. Ahora que sus claros ojos habían desaparecido y sus cuencas estaban cubiertas por una venda, sus expresiones eran más rígidas y dolorosas, en especial para Hanabi que era la razón del sacrificio.

—Basta, Hanabi—dijo.

La primera reacción de Hanabi fue responderle con una mirada de resentimiento; sin embargo, encontrarse con la venda que demostraba la pérdida de visión de su hermana, trabó su garganta. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado, entristecida.

—Había una leyenda en el Santuario que visité hoy—dijo Sakura, para cambiar de tema y mejorar los ánimos de sus amigas—. Un hermoso grabado en piedra, antiguo, que hablaba de pájaros, de todos tamaños y formas. Decía que los pájaros llevan el alma de las personas cuando mueren hasta el cielo. Sus fuertes alas les permiten entrar al cielo y ahí dejan a las almas, para que, por fin, puedan descansar.

Las dos hermanas sonrieron.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero traerles una historia de pocos y cortos capítulos, triste y humana. ¿Desperté la curiosidad de alguien? ¿Quieren saber Por qué huyen, Por qué el chakra desapareció, Por qué Hinata perdió los ojos? ¿Les llama la atención o he ido demasiado lejos?

Soy del tipo de persona que se hace bolas y se enreda sola, así que esta trama tan rara está hecha única y exclusivamente para que Sakura y Neji se besen.

La historia está inspirada en Basilisk, la saga de Geralt de Rivia y Haibane Renmei, así como en la muerte de Neji (pájaros, muerte de Neji: ese es el quid de la cuestión). Espero experimentar con estilos que no he probado y con tramas mucho más profundas y humanas. Así que será toda una aventura.

También quisiera agradecer a Mar Angys Dreams por darme un título tan genial para el fic. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón.

**Me haría muy feliz si dejan un review**, contándome qué opinan, así como sus preguntas, ideas o sugerencias. Este es un proyecto ambicioso, y será muy importante para mí contar con su ayuda.

Gracias por todo, saludos.


	2. II

Hola.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Los géneros son Sobrenatural, Fantasía, Espiritual, Angustia.

Está situada tiempo después de la derrota de Kaguya.

Muchos personajes están muertos, y muchos otros nunca nacieron.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**II**

**.**

**.**

La marcha sobre tierra calcinada, que aun olía a ceniza, fue silenciosa y pesada. Los troncos derruidos y los escombros de las chozas que alguna vez hicieron de esa zona un bullicioso poblado eran lo único que aun quedaba en pie en la larga extensión del valle, alguna vez, llamado La Estrella. Sorprendía que aun años después de la destrucción que azotó el pueblo, la ceniza aun ardiera. _Para nunca olvidar…_

Al bordear el pueblo, la brisa fresca del bosque les hizo levantar las cabezas. El caballo relinchó animado, y aquellos que aun conservaban el agudo sentido del oído de un buen ninja pudieron escuchar el retumbe del río contra las rocas. Apresuraron el paso, con energía, para ya no tener que escuchar el llanto de la mujer que dijo haber jurado amor bajo la sombra de los cerezos, que en esa época del año, solían decorar con sus colores el pueblo.

El bosque que creció a su antojo, sin mano humana que moldeara sus ramas, ofreció un buen refugio a los exiliados ninjas, que huían de la destrucción y la muerte. Ni los rayos del sol osaban penetrar el ramaje, menos la ceniza ni los jinetes de la guardia.

Al encontrar agua limpia y un lugar donde pasar la noche, la caravana se detuvo, cerca del río. Cada uno ejecutó sus tareas, con disciplina férrea, pues su supervivencia dependía del esfuerzo de todos. Sakura Haruno confió el cuido del caballo a Hinata y, con una canasta bajo el brazo, emprendió la marcha hacia las zonas húmedas donde las plantas medicinales podían ser encontradas. Konohamaru con una aljaba al hombro la seguía.

Rock Lee saltó de pronto entre las rocas del río. Su sonrisa y pose alegres contrastaban con el día gris.

**—¿Mi bella flor, necesitas algo del pueblo?**—le preguntó, con las manos en la cadera.

Ella asintió.

**—Vendas.**

**—Siempre necesitas vendas, y siempre te las traigo. Me refería a otra cosa. Tengo algún dinero ahorrado, puedo comprarte lo que quieras.**

Sakura sonrió.

**—Solo necesito vendas, Lee.**

Él asintió, pateó una piedrita nervioso, y le dijo:

**—Tienes el cabello bonito**—Se fue rápidamente.

Sakura sonrió, animada sinceramente, y se llevó la mano al cabello. Caminó despacio, saltando una que otra piedra y rama caída, hasta que su imagen se reflejó en el río que bordeaban y vio que quedaban menos manchones rosas. Desde que el chakra desapareció, su cabello había empezado a perder lentamente el color rosado.

Con la vista clavada en las aguas grises y tranquilas del río, trató de recrear en su mente el color exacto de las flores de cerezo.

**—¿Estas sirven, Sakura?**—le preguntó Konohamaru, haciéndole señas. Ella se acercó, examinó las hierbas medicinales que había encontrado y se sorprendió. Ya casi no se veían—. **Hay más por allá.**

Sakura prestó atención a la dirección que le señaló. El campamento aun no encontraba un lugar donde establecerse, pero las obligaciones diarias no se podían suspender. Al contrario, cuando vagaban, era aun más importante no descuidar las tareas que le correspondían a cada uno. Todos estaban más ocupados. Todos tenían más miedo, como si en cualquier momento debieran salir corriendo, sin rumbo…

Hacía varios minutos que Lee los había dejado para seguir el camino que llevaba a un pueblo, cuyo recorrido probablemente le tomaría varios días. Desde donde estaban no podían observar las antorchas de la caravana. Además, el lugar que Konohamaru señaló no tenía un fácil acceso, por lo que tendría que rodear un tramo montañoso que los llevaría aun más lejos.

Pero necesitaban de esas hierbas.

—**Vamos**—susurró, lanzó una mirada preocupada al sendero que dejaban. No le importaba hacer expediciones ella sola, pero le preocupaba en demasía el sonido de las ramas quebrándose tras las pisadas de Konohamaru. No se perdonaría jamás si algo le ocurría al muchacho—. **Iremos rápido.**

Precisamente, fue el sonido de una rama quebrarse, cuando ellos estaban quietos arrodillados ante un zarzal, lo que los hizo ponerse en guardia, pero no había tiempo de huir. Un miembro de la guardia de los señores feudales, de alta jerarquía a juzgar por el uniforme, los había encontrado.

**—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un par de hermanos? ¿Una madre y su hijo? ¿O acaso dos ninjas exiliados?**

Ni la voz del hombre, agresiva; ni su mirada, fiera; asustaron a Konohamaru. Sin embargo, la mención a los ninjas exiliados, lo hizo sentir escalofríos. Por los listones en el pecho del uniforme del soldado, Konohamaru supo que ellos no serían los primeros ninjas exiliados que atravesaba con su lanza. Quizá fue él quien emboscó y asesinó a Moegi, quien temerosa de usar sus habilidades ninja y de delatar a sus compañeros no se defendió cuando la guardia del señor feudal preguntó si era un ninja exiliado.

¿A caso él y Sakura deberían renegar de su agilidad, que era lo único que les quedaba, después de haber perdido el poder de manejar el chakra, para evitar que siguieran buscando más como ellos y encontraran el campamento?

**—Nada de eso. Una curandera y su aprendiz**—respondió Sakura, sin variar su posición, inclinada ante unos arbustos con espinas.

Al escuchar la voz, tranquila, de la mujer; Konohamaru recordó por qué ella fue la compañera de los héroes Sasuke y Naruto, por qué fue entrenada por la Sannin Tsunade, por qué Kakashi siempre acudía a ella.

**—¿Una curandera?**—repitió el hombre—**. ¿Acaso la que es capaz de usar la hechicería?**

**—Ese tipo de curandera ya no existe**—replicó Sakura—. **Tengo entendido de que la _guardia_ se encargó de eliminarlas.**

El hombre bufó. Se llevó las manos a la cadera, y Konohamaru pensó que se veía demasiado relajado. No los mataría. Sakura no dejaría que los matara…

**—Detecto reproche en su respuesta. Y aun tengo dudas…**—murmuró el soldado, perezoso y con una mueca sardónica en la boca, la sonrisa de un verdugo que le gusta su trabajo.

**—Señor**—interrumpió de pronto un hombre al que Sakura reconoció de inmediato. Konohamaru abrió mucha la boca, asustado—. **Lo busca el capitán. Hola, Sakura.**

**—Kiba**—saludó ella, con una sonrisa sincera.

**—¿La conoces?**—preguntó el guardia, con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera sonriendo con incredulidad, como si dudara también de Kiba.

**—Sí, señor. Ella es curandera y algunas recetas hemos compartido. Ya le he dicho, los perros no son tan distintos de las personas.**

**—Ya veo**—murmuró el hombre, y sin más se retiró. Kiba antes de hacer lo mismo, preguntó en voz baja:

—**¿El campamento está cerca?—**Sakura asintió, el semblante de Kiba se encrudeció, se arrodilló para ayudarla a empacar las hojas de las hierbas—**. Regresa rápido.**

Sakura asintió, tomó de la mano a Konohamaru y juntos corrieron hacia el sendero de vuelta al campamento. Konohamaru quería decir algo. Quería saber por qué Sakura no interrogó a Kiba sobre los guardias. Después de todo, para eso estaba Kiba del Clan Inuzuka entre los miembros de la guardia de los señores feudales… porque a pesar de que los ninjas ahora eran seres proscritos, en peligro de extinción, habían habilidades que los nuevos señores de las tierras querían: las artes marciales de Rock Lee, el conocimiento canino de los Inuzuka…

Konohamaru apenas se dio cuenta cuando Sakura le soltó la mano para correr con más prisa hacia Kakashi, quien terminaba de cortar la leña para el fuego. Avisó, con premura, de la presencia de soldados en la zona.

**—Te he dicho que no te alejes, Sakura**—la regañó Kakashi. Ella asintió, como siempre, y los dos sabían que de nada serviría, pero el peligro era cada vez mayor, así que él agregó—. **No soportaría perderte a ti también.**

Sakura lo miró conmovida.

Nadie en el campamento, ninguno de los que había sobrevivido a cada ataque de la guardia o de la población embravecida, podría soportar otra pérdida. Justo por eso, ella debió alejarse para asegurarse de que su botiquín médico contara con las suficientes hierbas para resistir el invierno.

**—Hay una historia**—susurró Sakura, lo miró a los ojos, sin poder evitar que a su mente llegaran recuerdos de Obito Uchiha y del peso de cargar con un Sharingan. Quería borrar aquellos recuerdos, quería para Kakashi un nuevo inicio, sin el peso de tantas muertes sobre sus hombros—**, que cuenta como los pájaros llevan las almas de los muertos al cielo, es un lugar al que solo los pájaros y las almas pueden entrar, donde no existe el odio ni el dolor, y las almas pueden descansar, mientras esperan tranquilas el regreso de sus seres queridos, porque saben que sin importar la vida que hayan llevado, en ese lugar encontrarán sosiego, cuando sea su momento.**

Kakashi, bajo su máscara, sonrió.

**—Gracias, Sakura**—le dijo, y removió el cabello de la muchacha.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Y la próxima actualización vendrá pronto, aparecerá Shikamaru, y quizá Neji :)

Repito una vez más la historia de los pájaros, porque de eso se trata el fic. Espero me puedan contar qué les pareció este capítulo, y si poco a poco los voy ubicando en ese mundo. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, les pido que por favor me digan para corregir y aclarar.

Gracias a amy-chan, Lux Lunar, Sakuita 01, Mar Angys Dreams, ArcanaMoon y FairyBlanca por sus reviews. Me han hecho muy feliz y les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para escribir tan lindas palabras.

Nos leemos pronto

No olviden el review :)


	3. III

Hola.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Los géneros son Sobrenatural, Fantasía, Espiritual, Angustia.

Está situada tiempo después de la derrota de Kaguya.

Muchos personajes están muertos, y muchos otros nunca nacieron.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**III**

**.**

**.**

Disertar sobre la conveniencia de un lugar alto o de uno bajo para refugiarse podía tomar horas. Si bien toparse con dos miembros de la Guardia de los señores feudales en menos de una semana eran razones suficientes para favorecer la decisión de subir y, por ende, alejarse de los poblados del valle, no estaban siendo realmente acosados ni perseguidos. Simplemente, era que los guardias ahora tenían más tiempo para vagar y conquistar territorios.

Hacía mucho que no veían emboscadas. También, hacía mucho que los súperhumanos que los señores feudales consideraban peligrosos habían desaparecido, gracias a numerosas técnicas de purgación.

Seis años de acoso y persecución constante, de emboscadas sangrientas y traiciones hicieron desaparecer la amenaza de aquellos que eran capaces de quebrar las leyes de la naturaleza y desafiar a la mente humana: gracias a los nuevos señores de la tierra ya no quedaban personas que eran capaces de agrandar sus cuerpos, de controlar las mentes de otras personas o la arena, de cambiar de apariencia… Ya no quedaban ninjas con increíbles habilidades.

Ya no quedaba más que el recuerdo de los nombres del Clan Akimichi, Sabaku no, Yamanaka, Yuuhi…

Nara.

—Sé que estás ahí, Sakura—La voz de Shikamaru Nara rompió el silencio de la noche, esperó, mientras desdoblaba un papelillo amarillento, a que Sakura saliera de entre los bejucos.

—¿Cómo sabes?—inquirió ella, que había usado toda su concentración y habilidad para pasar desapercibida. Y lo había logrado, hasta que él llegó.

Shikamaru se tomó su tiempo para responder. El único placer que tenía era la primera bocanada de su cigarro, y siempre se esforzaba por disfrutarlo. Además, él era la única persona en el campamento con permiso para fumar: el olor y el humo eran pistas fáciles de seguir, pero a nadie le extrañó que Shikamaru ideara una forma para conseguir los cigarrillos, y nadie era capaz de decirle que no lo hiciera.

—Dado que no estabas en la reunión, supuse que estarías espiando—dijo, mientras el humo se disolvía en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No estaba espiando—murmuró ella, haciendo un leve mohín—. Solo no quería entrar.

En cada reunión –hasta ahora-, Sakura había solicitado permiso para explorar los santuarios, los templos y las ruinas de las antiguas aldeas ocultas. En cada reunión, sus peticiones fueron rechazadas. Sin embargo, a escasos metros del lugar donde había elegido fumarse un cigarro, Orochimaru estaba presente y sus exploraciones e investigaciones sobre la desaparición del chakra alteraban –aun más- los nervios de quienes lo escuchaban. Era obvio que Sakura querría escucharlo, pero no fue así.

—No hay nada nuevo—dijo, para poner al tanto de la reunión a la mujer—. Las noticias son las mismas. La Guardia mejora con el uso de la pólvora, y los nuestros están cada día más débiles. Nosotros somos menos, y ellos son más.

—Tenemos que visitar los santuarios—insistió Sakura, interrumpiendo las malas –y ya harto conocidas- noticias—. En alguno encontraremos una respuesta.

—Los están destruyendo.

—Por eso debemos apurarnos.

—Son peligrosos.

—Es lo que queda de nosotros. De lo que fuimos.

—Olvídalo. Ya demasiada sangre ha sido derramada por eso. No vale la pena.

—He leído las investigaciones de Orochimaru sobre el fruto del árbol prohibido y Kaguya. Creo que tiene razón. El chakra inició en ese fruto. Los ninjas _somos _descendientes de Kaguya: todos. Ese árbol existe. Lo _vimos_. Si lo recuperamos, si consumimos su fruto recuperaremos nuestro chakra.

—Orochimaru—dijo él, un poco brusco—. ¿Crees que Orochimaru busca información porque quiere ayudarnos? No, él solo lo hace por él. Piensa… piensa en lo que podría pasar si Orochimaru se adueña de ese… de ese fruto.

Sakura tragó grueso.

—Hay pistas, Shika. En los templos hay historias de nuestro pasado. Si fueras a alguno, estoy segura de que verías algo, que encontrarías algo…

—Sakura—la detuvo con frialdad. Pisó el cigarro, a medio terminar. Harto, cansado, desdichado—. Tengo un hijo, es lo único que me queda. No puedo exponerme. No puedo perderlo.

—Lo siento—su voz tembló.

—Sakura, te entiendo. Yo quisiera _entender_ por qué desapareció el chakra… pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Los hemos perdido a todos.

—Sí—musitó ella, cabizbaja. Recordar le producía escozor en el alma. No sabía cómo era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en el hombre antes de susurrar:

—Pasado mañana estaremos cerca del lugar de la batalla.

.O.o.O.

Fue un pestañeo.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido como tarda un ninja en pestañear.

O quizá los instantes que tarda una lágrima en caer al suelo.

En un momento, Sakura lloraba, emocionada, porque Naruto y Sasuke estaban con ella, de nuevo, sanos y salvos, después de derrotar a Kaguya. Y al siguiente, sus amigos, que aun estaban atrapados en las raíces del árbol del chakra de Kaguya, eran quemados vivos por una horda de aldeanos furiosos… furiosos con los ninjas, con las guerras de los ninjas…

Las ordalías, quemas, persecuciones contra todos aquellos que estaban fuera de la normalidad, que no obedecieran a los señores feudales –que tanto se esforzaron por proteger- acosaba a los ninjas, que apenas se recuperaban de una cruenta guerra.

Entonces, en lo que tarda un grito de desesperación en formarse en el pecho y salir por la boca, rompiendo la garganta, los sacrificios ocurrieron.

Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke… Hinata.

Estar cerca de la zona donde las batallas, contra Obito, Madara y posteriormente Kaguya, se libraron, afectó a todos. Estar cerca de la mayor masacre ninja rompía el pedazo de alma que habían tratado de recuperar en esos años de éxodo.

Sakura mantuvo las distancias. Hinata sobrellevaba su dolor con una rigidez innatural y no permitía que nadie se compadeciera de ella, así que no la molestaría tratando de ofrecer su compañía y consuelo. Hanabi, por su parte, demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo en público, solía esconderse en el pecho de Tenten y llorar.

Además, mantenerse en la retaguardia le permitió observar el camino que Orochimaru eligió para continuar con sus investigaciones. Se habían encontrado con aquel hombre no porque Kakashi o Shizune lo consintieran, sino porque era menester recopilar información en las inmediaciones de la zona cero. Cualquier paso que dieran en esa dirección debía ser estrictamente calculado, como hacían antes, cuando existían comandos anbu.

A sabiendas de que seguir a Orochimaru provocaría una terrible preocupación a Kakashi, y convencida de que de nada servía que los dos _investigaran_ el mismo lugar, Sakura aprovechó su paso lento, para escurrirse en dirección al altiplano árido en el que tanta sangre fue derramada.

Ignoró los pesados latidos de su corazón, e ingresó en algún túnel que la destrucción y la erosión habían provocado. No soportaba tener a la vista el valle donde tantos murieron.

.O.o.O.

La humedad en el suelo arcilloso que pisaba la hizo sonreír. No tenía una razón lógica para explicar el camino que había tomado; pero desde su primer paso, sabía que era un buen camino.

_Intuición_. Los más optimistas, como Tenten, acreditaban a la intuición las buenas decisiones. Todos sabían que eran resabios de sus conocimientos ninjas, pero nadie se atrevía a relacionarlo. Lo que tanto habían deseado cuando tenían doce años, ahora solo era parte de la peor experiencia de sus –cortas- vidas.

Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba empezó a _sentir_. No era algo en el aire, no era algo externo. Era su propio cuerpo vibrando, era su propia mente expandiéndose. Era chakra palpitando débilmente unos pasos más adelante.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Gracias a Marde State, Karina-Alcalina, Mar Angys Dreams, KSee y Sakuita 01 por sus reviews. Me han hecho muy feliz, y les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para regalarme su opinión, que es muy preciada para mí.

En este capítulo, espero resolver las dudas sobre el mundo en el que viven ahora. En el próximo aparece Neji, y empiezan los besos robados. ¿Recuerdan que este fic es una historia para que Neji robe besos? Bueno, ya vendrán :)

Espero me puedan contar qué opinan.

Nos leemos pronto

No olviden el review :)


	4. IV

Hola.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Los géneros son Sobrenatural, Fantasía, Espiritual, Angustia.

Está situada tiempo después de la derrota de Kaguya.

Muchos personajes están muertos, y muchos otros nunca nacieron.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**IV**

**.**

**.**

Neji Hyuga no sabe por qué sigue luchando contra su destino. No entiende por qué no se ha dejado caer al infierno.

Antes, cuando tenía vida, se esforzaba porque tenía una razón para luchar: dio su vida por su familia, por sus amigos, por su aldea.

Pero ya todo eso se acabó. No queda nada. Y él no se atreve a dar el paso y caer finalmente en el infierno. Su destino, después de todo.

Siente el ardor en su piel y el temblor de su alma. Pero ya no es su piel, tampoco es su alma. Él pertenece a las sombras. Su alma no alcanzó la paz y solo le queda la espera, la espera por su final. Por su completa desaparición.

No hay un cielo para él, no hay estrellas ni nubes que mirar, no hay pájaros que alzan el vuelo. La sensación de asfixia es aun más avasalladora que la activación del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Los grilletes son más fuertes, la maldición más abrazadora. No es el odio que alguna vez cosechó en él el que lo llena, es un odio más fuerte, un odio que no quiere que él tenga fuerza, uno que solo quiere hundirlo, arrastrarlo, avasallarlo. El odio de mil demonios.

No sabe por qué no se ha rendido.

Tampoco sabe por qué su alma no pudo llegar al cielo.

Para las almas en pena, su añoranza por la vida y su temor por el más allá los hacía recrear el terrible segundo en que la oportunidad de encontrar descanso se escurrió de ellos.

Neji recordaba su muerte. Se había acostumbrado ya al dolor físico, a la herida que nunca terminaba de sangrar, pero, constantemente, lo atormentaba el sufrimiento de su prima y de Naruto: sus voces, sus lágrimas, su dolor.

Lo único que lo mantenía lúcido era saber que no murió en vano. Fue una persona racional, lo suficientemente respetuosa como para tolerar creencias religiosas y ahora que estaba en ese abismo sabía que había algo más después de la muerte del cuerpo. Su racionalidad ahora importaba poco, pero él creía –ciegamente- que su muerte no fue en vano. Por eso no había caído al infierno.

El infierno era oscuro. Pero a veces parecía que había más luz ahí que en el lugar donde estaba ahora. No sabía dónde estaba. No le importaba. ¿A quién podría contárselo?

A veces se preguntaba si existían más personas como él; si esos seres que tanto llamaba como Hinata y Naruto eran reales o si solo eran parte de su imaginación, de la locura por tanto dolor y oscuridad.

A veces se preguntaba si las otras sombras que le rodeaban eran seres como él, angustiados por el miedo a lo desconocido, temerosos de dar un paso en falso y caer, carentes de deseos y sin ninguna esperanza. Si tenían tanto miedo, si guardaban tanto dolor, como él.

A todo momento, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se obligaba a recordar que lloró cuando su padre murió, que amó a sus primas y que Naruto lo salvó de la oscuridad. Se dejaba embargar por el calor de las sonrisas de Tenten y la energía de Rock Lee. Así sobrevivía. Así encontró la fuerza y el valor para enfrentar a las sombras.

Mentiría si decía que todo era oscuridad. Había luces, destellos, fuegos. Unos tan fríos como el acero, otros con la fuerza del sol. También había reflejos en las gotas, en los charcos, en las piedras lisas. Los ojos de las sombras solían brillar, de todos colores, algunos más negros que su alrededor, otros del color de la sangre y muchos otros parecían el perlado color del Byakugan.

También había lugares que tenían una dimensión comprensible y reconfortante: altura, anchura, profundidad. De esos lugares, su favorito era una cueva, amplia, atravesada por un río. A esa cueva, solo llegaba él, ninguna otra sombra, ni criatura, ni ser. Él buscaba descanso en esa cueva. Era su santuario. Ahí podía ver una sombra en el suelo. Su sombra. A veces estaba, a veces no.

No tardó mucho en idear el patrón. La sombra, la de su cuerpo adulto, no se pintaba en el suelo de piedra después de una lucha. Él buscaba la caverna para limpiar sus heridas, después de una batalla, y su sombra tardaba en aparecer. Y, si aparecía, lo hacía tan de improviso que él se asustaba al no reconocerla como propia, y volvía a desaparecer.

No recordaba muy bien cómo debía ser su apariencia física, pero la figura de la sombra le parecía familiar y le reconfortaba. Además, era tranquilizante ver su sombra, eso quería decir que su alma estaba tranquila. Las otras sombras, las que salían del infierno, las que devoraban almas, las que le arrancaban la piel, esas, que eran ásperas y oscuras, no llegaban hasta la cueva, no lo alcanzaban. Entonces, él podía descansar.

Neji peleaba contra las sombras. Batallaba, porque no quería irse al infierno, porque no quería que se llevaran más almas al infierno. No soportaba los gemidos de dolor, los gritos que pedían misericordia. A veces solo era egoísta, solo no quería terminar en el pozo profundo del averno.

Siempre que escuchaba el último suspiro de un pájaro, que moría en pleno vuelo, sin alcanzar el cielo, corría en su búsqueda.

A veces, encontraba el alma perdida primero que las sombras. A veces solo encontraba los desperdicios de un cuerpo despedazado a mordiscos.

En todo caso, la tranquilidad en la cueva era efímera, inclusive falsa. Su alma no tenía descanso, su alma no tenía cuerpo, su alma ya no era capaz de sentir…

Pero sintió. Un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que supo que era alivio.

No era la primera vez que sentía esa vibración, como si el alma que se acercaba fuera conocida; sin embargo nunca la sensación había sido tan fuerte, tan viva. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de encontrar algo. Usualmente, cuando se acercaba a otra alma, prevalecía la inquietud, la alarma, la amenaza… Ahora había… ¿esperanza?

—¡Sakura!—la llamó. Su voz, ronca, más acostumbrada a gruñir que a articular palabras, no la alcanzó.

Ella siguió vadeando el río, sin inmutarse. Entonces, Neji Hyuga dejó de pensar, entró al río, también, y los ojos verdes se dirigieron a él, pero no lo vio. No se vio reflejado en sus orbes. Quizá había muerto recientemente y aun no estaba acostumbrada a ver las sombras.

La historia que contaban sus ojos era tan triste que sintió pena por su vida, por la muerte que había tenido. Deseó que la vida de Sakura no hubiera acabado vanamente. Sin embargo, al tenerla tan cerca, el aliento de ella chocó contra él, contra su cuello.

Retrocedió asustado, y ella también: asustada del agua, que se revolvía inquieta. Sus ojos recorriendo todo el espacio de la cueva, sin comprender, con temor… pero había algo más: un deseo por encontrar algo. Una chispa. Una llama diferente a lo que había en la realidad de Neji.

Neji quiso formar parte de ese calor. Aprovechó la quietud de la mujer para tomarle el rostro entre las manos, ella tembló bajo su tacto y Neji Hyuga juntó sus labios con los de ella. Él sintió el calor, los labios carnosos, saboreó la vida.

Pero ella no lo sintió a él. La expresión de la mujer se volvió ceñuda y Neji deslizó sus dedos por las mejillas. Ella se tapó los labios con tres dedos, delgados y con heridas causadas por rosas.

—Estás viva—susurró Neji, pero ella no lo escuchó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Ya apareció Neji, y el robo de besos es su técnica para saber si Sakura está viva o no.

En el próximo capítulo, habrá lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho: encuentros sobrenaturales.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus impresiones: son muy importantes para mí. Espero ir contestando sus preguntas y comentarios con la trama. Porque pareciera que Sakura es la esperanza para Neji, pero en realidad es al revés.

Espero me puedan contar qué les pareció.

Saludos y gracias

(▰˘◡˘▰)


	5. V

Hola.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Los géneros son Sobrenatural, Fantasía, Espiritual, Angustia.

Está situada tiempo después de la derrota de Kaguya.

Muchos personajes están muertos, y muchos otros nunca nacieron.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**V**

**.**

**.**

¿Una bandada de pájaros que alza el vuelo es una masacre? ¿El zorzal en primavera que cruza el horizonte lleva el alma de un niño? ¿Acaso el pájaro atravesado por una estaca de madera en pleno vuelo no pudo entregar el alma que llevaba fuertemente aferrada en sus patas?

Sakura Haruno le pregunta a su corazón.

Quiere alegrarse, sentir alivio, olvidar el dolor: quiere creer que existe un lugar de paz para sus almas, que los pájaros pueden llevar las almas a ese lugar.

Quiere creer en leyendas y en mitos, recordar su antiguo poder, sentir la vibración del _chakra_.

Y su corazón, ahora, siempre tiembla, porque huyó del lugar que olía a leyenda, que vibraba en poder, que parecía su pasado: sus mejores días.

—El pueblo es agradable—La voz suave de Hinata la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no dijo nada cuando Hinata se sentó a su lado, en el césped—. Tienen boticas y un mercado, agricultura y escuelas.

Desde hacía unos días, la comitiva realizaba viajes a un pueblo cercano. Sus habilidades manuales les habían facilitado el intercambio y, por fin, después de tanto tiempo de escasez, no había racionamiento en sus platos.

—Conseguirás trabajo, Sakura—agregó Hinata, con una sonrisa que la otra mujer no correspondió—. Necesitan una doctora.

—Curandera—corrigió.

—No te gusta—retomó, en voz baja, comprensiva—. No te gusta el pueblo. Pero estaremos bien. Es seguro.

Sakura volvió a dirigir sus ojos al cielo.

—Estamos muy cerca—susurró, su voz con miedo.

_Estamos muy cerca del _chakra.

.O.o.O.

Siete veces había visitado la cueva. Y no había vuelto a sentir _la_ presencia. El vello de sus brazos se erizaba, su corazón palpitaba emocionado y sentía la descarga de energía. En esa cueva, había resabios de chakra. Lo podía sentir.

Había una piedra plana, al fondo, y cuando se acostaba en ella se sentía segura y hasta olvidaba que ya no existía el mundo que tanto anhelaba, ni las personas que tanto amó, que ella tan solo era un pedazo de lo que fue alguna vez. Se olvidaba de todo.

Sin embargo, no había rastro de la presencia: del movimiento del agua, del sonido de las pisadas, del tacto de unos dedos en sus mejillas, ni de unos labios sobre los suyos.

Estaba convencida de que una presencia habitaba la cueva, algo que iba más allá del _chakra_, algo que quizá podría ser lo que originó el _chakra_, algo que tal vez no estaba en este mundo, siempre.

Retrasaba su viaje al pueblo y extendía sus horas de búsqueda de hierbas medicinales solo para volver al lugar de la batalla contra Obito, donde tantos de sus amigos perdieron la vida. Bajo aquel altiplano de derrota y muerte, estaba la cueva, _su _cueva, con su piedra plana y su río de aguas cristalinas. Era su lugar de descanso.

.O.o.O.

Neji Hyuga, hacía unos días, sin proponerse recordar, recordó lo que es un beso. Y ese recuerdo ocupaba tanto de su tiempo, que tardó en descubrir que, en cuanto lo vieron, algunas sombras se alejaron de él, adentrándose en el agujero del averno con prisa.

No trataron de llevárselo, no trataron de llevarse a los demás seres que se apiñaban, asustados, en el suelo, cerca de él. Simplemente, se escabulleron, y Neji Hyuga fue capaz de ver que su piel resplandecía. En esa realidad, había algunas luces, pero él nunca había sido una de ellas.

Y de pronto, ese recuerdo de beso, le recordó lo que era un rostro humano. Él fue humano. También tuvo un rostro, una sonrisa, una sombra propia. Conoció muchos rostros, vio sonrisas valiosas, y su sombra se mezcló en armonía con otras sombras.

Y Neji ya no lo pensó más para volver a la cueva.

.O.o.O.

No había ninguna noción del tiempo que le permitiera a Neji determinar si esperaba o si vivía el mismo segundo una y otra vez, pero cada variación en la corriente del río hacía que su sombra, dibujada en la piedra húmeda del piso de la cueva, desapareciera. Estaba tenso, lo sabía, como los segundos antes de un enfrentamiento contra una bestia del infierno.

"Los muertos no cargan nada, más que sus ropas. Los muertos no llevan nada en sus manos", fue lo que pensó Neji cuando vio a Sakura con un fardo atado al hombro, y su sombra dio un último tintineo antes de desaparecer por completo.

"No estás muerta, pero estás rodeada de muerte. La puedo sentir".

A veces, en el infierno, un alma se revolcaba de dolor y se le iba el _aliento_ de pronto porque sobre ella caían más sombras que sobre otras. A veces, Neji podía sentir a la muerte que caminaba entre ellos, inclusive la muerte se atrevía a tocar a algunos y su tacto, a veces, parecía darles alivio a aquellos desdichados. Neji sabía que había almas con más dolor que otras, y Sakura parecía cargar a una muerte con ella.

—Sakura—la llamó, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Tan solo continuó vadeando el riachuelo, hasta llegar a la zona rocosa donde estaba la piedra plana. Del fardo sacó incienso, velas y una piedra verde, cuyo nombre recordó al instante, jade.

Las rocas de la cueva se reflejaban en el jade, así como el rostro de Sakura.

Había cambiado.

¿A caso estaba más vieja?

_La_ _recordaba._

¿Rondaba los veinte?

_El tiempo existía_.

La mujer se acostó de lado sobre la piedra plana, y Neji caminó hacia ella, acuclillándose se acercó tanto que se vio reflejado en sus ojos. Y vio su rostro. Él fue humano. Su rostro parecido al de ella, capaz de sonreír. Con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta besarla.

El beso, de pronto, le supo salado, y al abrir los ojos, vio que Sakura lloraba, y su imagen ahora estaba en las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas; en los ojos no había luz.

—Estás viva, Sakura—susurró, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Neji limpió una de las lágrimas y ella gimió, sus ojos muy abiertos. Y él sintió. Sintió deseo, y quiso inclinarse y saborear sus lágrimas y limpiarse con ellas el dolor.

Sin embargo, un grito, uno que solo él escuchó, hizo que Sakura, la piedra, la cueva, el sonido del río, desaparecieran por un instante.

Las almas gritan.

Oh, los sonidos del infierno son ensordecedores, detestables, inaguantables, pero Neji Hyuga nunca había escuchado un grito como aquel, un grito tan poderoso que logró desintegrarlo y convertirlo en nada, por un instante.

Se alejó de Sakura, porque temió que su cercanía la pondría en peligro, y observó, recordando que él era un observador nato, a su alrededor. La cueva era la misma, pero él podía escuchar el sonido de cadenas y el arrastrar de las sombras, no muy lejos, acercándose.

"Las sombras," pensó, "después de tanto esconderse, parece que han venido por mí".

O.o.o.

Naruto murió, cuando después de derrotar a Kaguya, perder su brazo y recuperar a Sasuke, encontraron que los aldeanos, que habían estado protegiendo por tantos años, quemaron cientos de capullos con seres humanos dentro.

El cuerpo de Naruto murió seis meses después cuando el _chakra_ de Kurama lo consumió. Naruto murió por dentro, Sakura siempre lo intuyó, cuando Kurama explotó dentro de él, cuando la última seña de _chakra_ desapareció por completo, y Sakura sabía que fue la última, porque ella, Shikamaru y Sasuke pelearon con fiereza contra Orochimaru quien pretendía diseccionar, abrir, ultrajar el cuerpo de su amigo, por el conocimiento, para saber qué demonios pasaba con su red de chakra.

En sus peores días, Sakura pensaba que debió permitir que Orochimaru metiera sus manos en el cuerpo de Naruto. Pero, ahora, Sakura no lloraba por eso, tampoco por la muerte de su mejor amigo, lloraba porque un zorzal alzó el vuelo cuando Boruto murió. Y era un zorzal en primavera, y, a pesar de sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de una madre que lo había perdido todo y de apenas ofrecerle un débil consuelo, pensó que su vuelo era hermoso.

Sakura lloraba, pero sus lágrimas no terminaron de caer.

.O.o.O.

—¿Sakura, otra vez estás aquí? Hoy no es un buen día—le dijo Neji Hyuga la cuarta vez que la vio vadear el río. Se acercó a ella, y trató de detenerla. Agitó las aguas del río. Sakura se salió del río y se replegó tras una roca, asustada—. Nadie te sigue. Pero no debes venir.

Neji miró a su derecha. Sentía el tremor de la tierra, la corriente eléctrica en el aire, era el arrastre de las sombras que se acercaban, que lo buscaban. Pensó que quizá Sakura ya había muerto, y venían por ella.

Y Neji Hyuga sintió sudor. Sudor que bajaba por su sien. También sintió miedo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada, que si no fueran otras las circunstancias, se habría alegrado de que algo hiciera vibrar su pecho herido y sangrante.

Por un momento se debatió qué hacer, podía salir de la cueva y enfrentar a las sombras que se acercaban, con su murmullo seco, o podía sentir la vitalidad de Sakura. Recordó que su maestro, él tuvo muchos maestros, pero el más brillante, decía que no había premio sin esfuerzo, y decidido, porque había voluntad en él, salió en busca de las sombras y las enfrentó.

Regresó cansado a la cueva, con el plan de limpiar sus heridas, reposar y prepararse para otra embestida contra aquellos demonios. Sin embargo, Sakura no se había movido de su escondite.

Caminó con pasos decididos hacia ella, y la tomó de los brazos, levantándola. Ella dio un respingo, sus ojos tan abiertos que podrían reflejar al mundo. Entonces, él la besó con todas sus fuerzas, acarició y apretó sus labios, sin soltarla. La sintió removerse, inquieta, asustada. Sabía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, paralizada porque no podía moverse. Siguió besándola con pasión, con deseo, y cuando su boca se perdió en la curva de su cuello, ella habló, con la voz trémula:

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Sakura—susurró él, cerca del lóbulo de la oreja.

Bajo el tacto de Neji, Sakura temblaba, porque definitivamente, alguien acababa de besarla. Y bajo el caparazón de su cuerpo de inframundo, el alma de Neji también temblaba, porque recordó que _quién_ era una palabra que se podía usar para referirse a él.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer. En el próximo veremos más interacción Neji/Sakura, y los capítulos introductorios terminan aquí.

Espero me puedan dar su opinión. Y muchas gracias a las personas que han leído, dejado review o guardado en favoritos. Aprecio mucho que le den la oportunidad al fic.

Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto.

Nos leemos pronto


	6. VI

Hola.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Los géneros son Sobrenatural, Fantasía, Espiritual, Angustia.

Está situada tiempo después de la derrota de Kaguya.

Muchos personajes están muertos, y muchos otros nunca nacieron.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**VI**

**.**

**.**

Recordaba su muerte.

Ese instante en que toda la vida se fue de él: de un golpe. Su cuerpo sangraba y a pesar del dolor fue capaz de hablar, de decir sus últimas palabras a sus amigos. Hinata y Naruto eran una especie de luz en sus memorias. Su recuerdo parecía convertirse en una capa de piel más que lo protegía de la oscuridad.

También, recordaba el tintineo de los hilos que Tenten movía ágilmente y el zumbido de las patadas de Rock Lee al aire. Aquellos sonidos, ahora tan lejanos, diluidos en las sombras de su memoria, en nada se comparaban a los gritos de las almas que se pudren; y a Neji le gustaba recordarlos, porque entonces los murmullos de las tinieblas se acallaban.

Cuando la mujer vadeaba el río, Neji la recordaba.

Sakura Haruno tenía un rostro llamativo, quizá no de la forma en que ella quiso cuando niña, pero siempre atrajo la atención. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosa. En la mujer que Neji veía en la cueva, no quedaban rasgos infantiles, ni siquiera los que él tanto recordaba.

Sus ojos eran el verde más denso que había visto y su cabello era castaño. Pero él la recordaba y cada vez que la besaba, su pecho adormecido sentía las presiones de una vida que se negaba a ser arrebatada.

—Soy Neji—le respondió.

Y fue tan abrumador confesar su identidad en voz alta.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se reconocía como una entidad que merecía ser identificada, y en el mundo de la nada, eso era un paso crucial. Pudo escuchar el rabiar de los demonios, incapaces de aceptar otro ser como ellos en su territorio. Él empezaba a existir.

El sonido de las cadenas y los gritos de los demonios se hizo más fuerte, y a pesar de que trató de recordar a Hinata, a Naruto, lo turbaron. Sakura, a quien tenía al frente, empezó a volverse borrosa, a resultar inaccesible para él. El chillido espantoso lo hacía perder la concentración y lo obligaba a acudir al llamado de las bestias.

Las batallas contra las sombras eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Usualmente, en la cueva, sentado sobre la roca plana, solía tomar una postura que no recordaba haber aprendido pero que le venía de forma natural, y meditaba. En su otra vida, en su vida, le gustaba meditar, observar, rememorar sus acciones pasadas.

En la cueva, lo intentaba. Entonces, sentía el peso del aire, sus fosas nasales absorbían el oxígeno que fluía hacia sus pulmones, sentía la leve pulsión de un corazón que latía, sentía la dureza de la piedra y la humedad del suelo bajo las plantas de sus pies.

Se sentía _vivo_.

Entonces, ya no solo tenía memorias de sus últimos segundos antes de morir, cuando fue atravesado por varias vigas de madera.

Recordaba que un pájaro bajó al mundo de los vivos para recoger su alma y llevarla a su lugar de descanso, junto a su padre. Sin embargo, el vuelo fue truncado y su alma cayó al limbo.

Y, aún así, se sentía _vivo_. Porque recordaba, porque tenía algo qué hacer, porque había un lugar en donde convergían ambos mundos, porque había encontrado a Sakura.

Pero ya no estaba en la cueva y las bestias saltaban sobre él, tratando de apagar su luz.

.O.o.O.

La vida de un ninja siempre fue difícil. Algunos aun recordaban los sacrificios que debieron hacer en aquella época: los usos que le dieron a sus habilidades increíbles y el precio que pagaron. Antes, entrenaban para soportar los embates violentos de sus vidas. Desde pequeños aprendían de ataques, de espionaje, de asesinato. Sin embargo, nada los preparó para enfrentar su exterminación.

Contaba la leyenda que primero existió un árbol, cuyo fruto le puso fin a todas las guerras.

Sakura sabía bien que no era una leyenda: el árbol existió, también la diosa Kaguya: en su cuerpo se forjó el _chakra_ que les dio su fuerza a generaciones de valerosos y hábiles ninjas.

Y con ese poder continuaron las guerras, las matanzas y las traiciones. Clanes completos aniquilados, huérfanos, amantes que debían asesinarse entre sí, hijos que morían en el vientre… Sin embargo, Sakura recordaba que con tan solo la interposición de sus manos podía sanar y aliviar cualquier dolor.

Ahora solo podía esperar que una buena limpieza de la herida que acababa de coser evitara infecciones y permitiera una pronta curación.

—Dicen que el agua que usted usa es milagrosa—le dijo el aldeano al que una herramienta de siembra le había arrancado parte de la piel del brazo. En sus ojos, se asomaba una sombra de odio. Dudaba de la bondad de la curandera… ¿A caso no eran hechiceras que con sus manos invocaban fuerzas demoníacas para alterar la conducta de los demás? Todavía quedaban mujeres de esas. Todavía necesitaban de patrullas que buscaban personas con habilidades sobrehumanas. Era necesario eliminar ese peligro.

—Es solo agua.

—Te sientes mejor, ¿no? Eso debería bastarte—intervino Hanabi, con su cuerpo interponiéndose entre el hombre y Sakura, tomando una postura agresiva—. Además, deberías agradecer que solo hemos cobrado tres hogazas de pan.

Antes de que el hombre replicara, envalentonado por el éxito de las masacres para silenciar a las personas que parecían diferentes, en especial, tan diferentes como Hanabi; Sakura vertió el contenido de su cántaro en una tinaja.

—Cambie la venda, por favor. No lo olvide y asegúrese de limpiarlo bien.

—¿A caso es el cántaro el que es mágico?

—Solo es un cántaro.

—Es barro—chilló Hanabi, frustrada. Estaba harta de escuchar murmullos cada vez que caminaba por el pueblo y de aquellas sospechas infundadas—. ¡Ah! No puedo con esta sarta de ignorantes. Prefiero vivir en una cueva.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la cabaña, seguida de Hanabi.

—Dicen que las brujas tenían ojos raros—escucharon al viejo murmurar, y en ese momento, ninguna le dio importancia.

Sin embargo, Kakashi lo repitió cuando se reunieron por la noche, junto con Shizune y Shikamaru, para hablar de su futuro en el pueblo. Hanabi llamaba demasiado la atención con sus aspavientos y sobreprotección hacia Hinata; mientras que había mechones del cabello castaño de Sakura que empezaban a aclararse, su cabello se volvía rosado.

La solución de Shikamaru fue que Sakura escondiera su cabello y maquillara con carbón sus cejas.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?—exclamó Hanabi irritada, y con los ojos cargados de lágrimas—. ¿Qué me saque los ojos? ¿Qué haga lo que no me hicieron hace unos años…? ¿Qué el sacrificio de Hinata sea en vano, solo porque soy físicamente diferente a ellos? ¿Solo porque soy la única persona en el mundo con esta apariencia?

**.O.o.O.**

Con la ayuda de las aguas cristalinas del río, Sakura llenó su cántaro y también recortó sus mechones de cabello rosa, que se perdieron en la tranquila corriente. Su cabello era rosado por la influencia del chakra, así como los ojos de Hanabi eran tan claros por su tipo de chakra.

Hinata y Hanabi eran Hyugas. Sus habilidades siempre fueron preciadas, importantes. Y cuando la cacería empezó, a ellas las recordaron. Algunos Hyuga lograron formar alianzas: algunos señores querían información. Tantos escondites fueron descubiertos por los Hyuga. Tantos muertos por su traición.

El ataque que sufrieron Hinata y Hanabi fue confuso, complejo, difícil de enfrentar. Ninjas exiliados las asediaron. Nuevos señores de las tierras las persiguieron. Hinata defendió con garra a su hermana; perdió los dos ojos, pero nadie pudo ponerle un dedo encima a Hanabi. Nunca.

Cuando las encontraron, ninguna parecía quien solía ser. Ninguna volvió a ser quién solía ser. Hanabi temblaba como una hoja: sus dramas familiares atomizados por el odio y el peligro, su miedo la paralizó, y fue una inútil y un estorbo para su hermana, quien demostró toda su fortaleza, quien dio pelea y protegió lo que más amaba, sin importarle el precio.

Hanabi admiró a su hermana y no vio su ceguera como una debilidad ni se sintió culpable. Después de todo, Hanabi también era ninja, y aun esos tiempos eran recientes en sus memorias. Las buenas peleas dejan secuelas y la vida de Hanabi valía el sacrificio de los ojos de Hinata.

Sin embargo, cuando Hinata fracasó para defender a su hijo, hiriendo de muerte al pequeño Boruto al fallar uno de sus ataques, por culpa de su ceguera, Hanabi se hundió. Huyó del grupo y tardaron meses en encontrarla. Por lo que Sakura debió juntar los pedazos de su propia alma para tratar de ofrecerle consuelo a Hinata. Pero no hay perdón, no hay consuelo, no hay salvación.

Cuando Boruto murió… recordaba como su llanto se apagó y como el grito de dolor de Hinata al percatarse del silencio llenó todo.

Sakura recordaba el cuerpo de Hinata temblando entre sus brazos, desconsolada, abrazada al pequeño Boruto, el niño que tanto les recordaba a Naruto. Sin saber qué consuelo ofrecer, más que gritar con ella y mezclar sus lágrimas y dolores, Sakura alzó la cabeza y a lo lejos, fue capaz de ver un pájaro volando.

—Un zorzal en primavera—murmuró Sakura, recordando.

Neji que estaba sentado en su piedra plana observándola levantó una ceja. Él a veces veía a los pájaros que se acercaban con almas.

Unos pájaros que al escuchar la palabra murmurada por Sakura inmediatamente identificó como zorzales tenían un vuelo hermoso, que lo tranquilizaba.

Su pecho, acostumbrado al vacío y al hierro, se estremeció cuando pensó que había algo que lo unía con Sakura: los dos admiraban al zorzal.

—¿Neji? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad…?

La sombra de Neji se dibujaba en el suelo de la cueva y el dolor de una herida que nunca paraba de sangrar, dejó de atormentarlo.

Él existía.

Existía en la misma dimensión en la que existía Sakura, y sintió el irrefrenable deseo de robarle el aliento.

Escuchó movimiento en el agua y cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Sakura encima, abrazándolo fuerte y susurrándole su nombre al oído, entre sollozos. Neji cerró los ojos y se entregó al tacto cálido y deseoso de Sakura, cuyas manos se movían por su espalda, tocándolo, agarrándolo, palpándolo, cuya cabeza se hundía en su hombro y sus labios le acariciaban la piel cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Neji cerró los ojos y se entregó al olor que provenía del cabello de la mujer y a su contacto desesperado y húmedo.

Ella, sin dejar de apretarle los brazos, como si quisiera impedir que huyera, se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. En su rostro empapado en lágrimas, brillaban los ojos verdes que él recordaba y estaba la sonrisa más alegre que había visto.

—¿A caso estoy muerta?—susurró ella, medio tímida, escondiendo una risilla por decir un comentario tonto.

Neji sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, en un abrazo más íntimo, estrechando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. Se besaron, despacio, con las bocas deseosas de absorber todo del otro. Lentamente, también se separaron y juntaron sus frentes. Neji le acarició la mejilla.

—Si respiras, estás viva.

El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba, agitado, y tenía la boca entreabierta, deseosa de continuar el beso.

—Estamos vivos, Neji—dijo ella con una sonrisa, con la palma de la mano en el pecho le demostró que también se movía.

Entonces, Neji se atrevió a bajar la vista y no encontró la mancha de sangre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer.

También, gracias por dejar su comentario. Sería genial si me cuentan qué piensan. Expliqué un poco la situación de Hanabi y Hinata, la muerte de Boruto. Espero no haya sido muy confuso. También, Neji y Sakura ya están en el mismo plano. Pero los dos tienen un infierno atrás.

Prometo que la actualización vendrá pronto.

Gracias por todo el apoyo.


	7. VII

Hola.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Los géneros son Sobrenatural, Fantasía, Espiritual, Angustia.

Está situada tiempo después de la derrota de Kaguya.

Muchos personajes están muertos, y muchos otros nunca nacieron.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**El sello del alma**

**VII**

**.**

**.**

La realidad puede ser percibida de golpe o a cuentagotas. Es posible que los sentidos capten en un instante todo lo que les rodea, que la revelación ataque la mente intempestivamente. También puede ocurrir que la calma y la contemplación permitan reflexionar hasta que la realidad sea absorbida, comprendida.

El esfuerzo mental que hacía Neji para recordar que no todo era un profundo abismo, implicaba que los cambios de realidad fueran percibidos de golpe. Estaba a las puertas del infierno; estaba apiñado entre las rocas frías; estaba bajo el peso de un demonio; estaba al lado de una ser tembloroso que se aferraba a él…

De la mano de la mayor serenidad que su alma había conocido, entendió que tenía entre sus brazos a Sakura, cuando ella dejó de acariciarle, con la punta de los dedos. Comprendió que su pecho subía y bajaba, en un ritmo constante, que bajo su cuerpo estaba el húmedo suelo rocoso de la cueva, que a su lado estaba un cuerpo delgado, acurrucado.

—¿Esto es real?—Escuchó la voz suave de Sakura, había dejado de acariciarlo, para preguntarse si realmente debía confiar en su sentido del tacto.

—No sé—respondió él, con la mirada clavada en el techo de piedra—. Creo que sí.

_Creer_.

Neji creyó. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, creyó en Naruto, en su prima, en su tío, en sus líderes, en su fuerza, en sus compañeros. Un fuego nació en su interior, uno que hasta fue capaz de alcanzar el cuerpo delgado de Sakura.

—Quiero creer que esto es real—susurró ella, su mano, con cortes causados por las espinas de la rosas, se aferró a la camisa de Neji.

—Lo es.

—Hay tantas cosas… Tanto ha pasado que ojalá nunca hubiera sucedido…

Neji cerró los ojos.

En el limbo, había sombras. Él se preguntaba si esas sombras eran seres como él. Los había visto caminar desesperados hacia la boca del infierno, revolcarse en el suelo, tratando de quitarse de encima a las bestias, los había visto cuando se caían de los pájaros… Unas sombras, con su mismo dolor y angustia, unas sombras sin forma.

Ahora que tenía a Sakura a su lado, se daba cuenta de su ceguera. Lo que por tanto tiempo había estado oculto para sus ojos. Esas sombras que había visto, las conocía: tenían los rostros de sus amigos, de sus familiares, o rostros tan humanos como el de Sakura.

El mundo estaba atestado de almas, tan pérdidas como la de él, incapaces de ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, atrapadas en el momento de sus muertes, olvidadas por el descanso eterno: presas fáciles de las bestias.

Un sello en sus almas.

—Neji—habló ella de nuevo, su voz ya no temblaba tanto, y tenía los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa tranquila y pequeña dibujada en sus labios resecos—. Cuenta la leyenda que existe un lugar de descanso para las personas que mueren, un lugar donde no existe el odio ni el dolor, en el que esperan, con paz en sus corazones, la llegada de sus seres queridos. Porque sin importar la vida que hayan llevado, en ese lugar nuestras almas encontrarán sosiego, cuando sea su momento. Sin embargo, solo los pájaros, con su vuelo alto y sus fuertes alas, pueden alcanzar ese lugar, porque son los pájaros los que llevan el alma de las personas cuando mueren hasta el cielo.

Cada aliento que salía de la vida de Sakura quitaba una capa más de oscuridad. Las palabras de Sakura, como llaves, abrían sus ojos. Podía entender dónde estaba, el vuelo de los pájaros, el gemido de las almas que caían al pozo, el temblor de las almas que estaban atrapadas como él, tan lejos del cielo.

—No es una leyenda—murmuró Neji, enredando sus dedos en los mechos rosados, acariciándole.

El cielo parecía al alcance de sus manos, pero Neji jamás se atrevería a alzar la mano. No quería caer en tal desesperación, sería perder para siempre su cordura: creer que su oportunidad de encontrar descanso estaba tan cerca, tan solo haría que diera sus últimos pasos rumbo al hueco del infierno.

El cielo no era para él. Su alma había caído del pájaro, el vuelo del pájaro había sido truncado. Sin embargo, la leyenda que Sakura le contaba era cierta, tan cierta como todo lo que había vivido Sakura desde que él murió.

Con las palabras de Sakura y con su aliento de vida, la verdad fue revelada para Neji. Pudo conocer lo que había ocurrido desde su muerte.

La derrota de Obito y Madara, la aparición de la diosa Kaguya.

También lo que vino después: el odio de los aldeanos.

Agricultores, comerciantes y maestros, cansados de la muerte que los ninjas cargaban consigo, empezaron a tomar las riendas de sus vidas. No querían personas capaces de cambiar la forma de sus cuerpos y engañarlos, no querían que la fuerza bruta estuviera por encima de sus derechos, no querían que con un simple movimiento de manos sus vidas terminaran.

Atacaron a los ninjas, aprovechando su debilidad, porque al desaparecer Kaguya, desapareció el chakra.

Al principio, estaban tan abrumados por su victoria y por la rapidez con la que actuaron los aldeanos, que apenas fueron capaces de reconocer los signos de su enfermedad, de su agonía.

El esfuerzo por moldear chakra los carcomía por dentro: cayeron Tsunade y Naruto, consumidos por el chakra que había en su interior; cayeron los Hyuga por su traición; cayeron los Aburame, comidos vivos por los insectos que habitaban sus cuerpos…

Panaderos y costureras se unieron, estudiantes y herreros trabajaron juntos: crearon ejércitos, se apropiaron de los recursos naturales, justificaron sus acciones con la quema de los poderosos súperhumanos, que caían muertos a sus pies.

Masacraron a aquellos que eran capaces de los más peligrosos juegos mentales, a los que podían controlar las aguas, las arenas, los vientos. Cayeron las aldeas, cayeron las academias, cayeron sobre los ninjas el fuego ya persecución.

Neji cerró los ojos, y las sombras que eran sus recuerdos adquirieron luz. Recordó el vuelo del águila que llevaba el alma de su tío, en una mañana fría; la grulla, que salió de un río, con el alma de Ino; el cuervo que llevaba el alma de Sasuke; el halcón, veloz, que se llevó el alma de Naruto …

—¿Neji? ¿Estás llorando?

No sabía que podía brotar de su cuerpo otro líquido que no fuera sangre. No sabía que sus lágrimas eran tan saladas como el mar, tan pesadas como las rocas, tan difíciles de controlar como los hilos del destino.

Podía comprender el infierno por el que había pasado Sakura: tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento, tanta soledad. Sakura cargaba una muerte en sus hombros, en sus ojos, en sus palabras.

Enfrentaba con serenidad la historia de Sakura, la muerte de sus amigos, el miedo de los sobrevivientes. Podía escuchar, a lo lejos, el grito de los demonios, preparándose para la batalla, y podía sentir el bullir de su propia sangre, ansiando esa batalla.

Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Ya no estaba ciego, ya no estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Sakura había compartido con él su aliento de vida, a pesar de la debilidad y del maltrato, le recordó la pasión, la esperanza, el amor…

Tenía la fuerza para enfrentar a los demonios, no para darle un día más a su propio pellejo; sino para evitar que incrustaran los dientes en otra alma. Podía evitarlo, podía quitarles el alimento, podía alejarlas… Y escuchaba sus aullidos furiosos, y no tenía miedo.

Porque sus amigos habían alcanzando el cielo, gracias a las fuertes alas de los pájaros que llevaban sus almas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer y por acompañarme en mi fic más sobrenatural *y romántico*

Les agradezco mucho sus opiniones, lamento que resulte confuso, ha sido el resultado de un esfuerzo por escribir poco, pero contar algo.

La aniquilación de los ninjas viene a ser una guerra civil (de alguna forma) y el paso de una era a otra: de los superhumanos a los humanos, tal como nos conocemos hoy en día. La exterminación de unos, llevará a la supervivencia de otros. También, no sé si lo he logrado expresar adecuadamente, algunos de nuestros ninjas sí han logrado acoplarse a esta nueva vida, será mencionado más adelante.

El próximo capítulo es lo que mantuvo esta historia en pausa, por tanto tiempo. No estaba segura de incluir una escena, sobre Sarada, pero al final decidí que sí sucedería. Ya el final se acerca, y está escrito. Espero puedan encontrar el tono reconfortante que quiero darle.

Esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones.

Saludos y gracias

(˘◡˘)


End file.
